Dla Ciebie
by Shiyagi
Summary: Dla Ciebie mógłbym zrobić wszystko.. Czyli momenty z życia Akashiego i Furihaty. /spóźnione z okazji akafuri day. D: / songfic, chyba. /


**_Dla Ciebie mógłbym zrobić wszystko_**  
**_Co zechcesz powiedz tylko  
_**

* * *

Gdy Kouki Furihata dostąpił zaszczytu wejścia na boisko podczas finałowego meczu z Rakuzan, nigdy nie sądził, że aż tak zmieni to jego życie. Że zainteresuje sobą samego imperatora. Że będą razem. Że będzie im tak dobrze – mimo, że są jak ogień i woda. Jakim cudem tak miła, uprzejma i strachliwa osoba jak Furihata wytrzymuje z kimś pokroju Akashiego – sadystą nieznoszącym sprzeciwu? Chodzący brak umiejętności razem z chodzącą doskonałością? Brzmi absurdalnie, a jednak.  
Kouki nie przypuszczał także, że tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic będzie leżał z głową na kolanach Akashiego, i, że od swojego sadysty usłyszy pytanie..  
- Kouki, mógłbym coś dla Ciebie zrobić?  
Furihata przez moment myślał, że źle słyszy. Że śni. Ale nie. Jest jeszcze inna opcja – Seijuurou po prostu się pochorował. W końcu często się przepracowywał. Co prawda utrzymywał, że wszystko jest w porządku i nakazywał Furihacie się nie martwić, ale równie dobrze mógłby rzucić grochem o ścianę.  
Reakcja Furihaty na zadane pytanie nie była wobec tego zaskoczeniem – po prostu się podniósł i przyłożył rękę do czoła Akashiego.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie i odepchnięcie.  
- Nie jestem chory. Po prostu wiele dla mnie robisz, i co lepsze – nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Ale zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jest co_ś_, czego chcesz, potrzebujesz, pragniesz. Ty. Nie ja. Jeśli tak, to po prostu powiedz.  
Furihata miał na uwadze, że jego chłopak nie znosi, gdy się go okłamuje, i od razu umie to wyczuć. Jednak bał się konsekwencji swojej szczerej odpowiedzi. Czy też raczej – bał się, że zostanie źle zrozumiany. Ale trudno. Raz się żyje.  
- Kouki, zaczynam się niecierpliwić. Jeśli chcesz jachtu, willi z basenem, czegokolwiek, powiedz po prostu. Wiesz, że dla ciebie mogę zrobić i kupić wszystko. Kolejny raz tego nie powtórzę.  
,,Albo coś bierze, albo dobrze ukrywa chorobę.. " przemknęło przez głowę Furihaty. Akashiemu praktycznie nigdy nie zdarzało się być tak miłym, nie pytał go też czy czegoś chce, pragnie, potrzebuje. Ale między mężczyznami to chyba normalne. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało Koukiemu.  
Czas być szczerym.  
- Ciebie, Sei. Tego p-potrzebuję.. B-b-bo r-r-r-ozumiem, że jesteś zajęty, w końcu jesteś kapitanem i przewodniczącym samorządu, a-a-ale mi c-c-ciebie b-brakuje.. P-przepraszam.. – zająknął się Furihata.  
I na własne oczy dostrzegł rzecz niemożliwą – delikatne rumieńce na twarzy swojego chłopaka. Wielu rzeczy nigdy nie robił, i w tym się także nie rumienił. Po prostu. Możnaby powiedzieć, że uwłaczało to jego godności. Kto to widział imperatora rumieniącego się jak pensjonarka, bo usłyszał najpiękniejsze tuż po ,,Kocham Cię" słowa w swoim życiu?  
Jednak szybko przestał być pensjonarką, i postanowił przypomnieć swojemu chłopakowi, kto rządzi w ich związku. Początkowo nic nie odpowiedział – po prostu wziął Koukiego na ręce, i niskim, przyprawiającym o dreszcze i zawały serca koleżanek w szkole głosem zapowiedział:  
- Ty. Ja. Łóżko. Teraz.

* * *

_**Najchętniej zamknąłbym Cię w klatce,**_  
_**Bo kocham na Ciebie patrzeć**_

* * *

Nic. Kompletnie nic. Nic nie sprawiało Akashiemu takiej przyjemności, jak zapłakana twarz Furihaty, jak wbite w jego plecy paznokcie, jak ciche szepty ,, S- S ei..", jak przeliczanie malinek na ciele Furihaty i sladów zębów na swoim własnym. No dobrze, poza tym wszystkim była jeszcze jedna, dosc trywialna, prosta, w swej romantyczności idiotyczna rzecz – lubił oglądać Koukiego, gdy ten spał. Gdy tak sobie spokojnie spał, nie martwiąc się niczym, przytulony do ukochanego. Zresztą, czym miałby się martwić – Akashi ochroniłby go przed całym światem. Nawet jeśli miałoby się to dla kogoś skończyć pogotowiem, mnóstwem krwi, wydłubanymi oczami – nieważne. Ochrona na pierwszym miejscu. Metody nieistotne.  
- Kupię ci ją.. – zamruczał.  
- Seijuurou.. idź spać..  
- Rządzisz mną? Jak dotąd w tym związku stroną dominującą i rozkazującą byłem ja, o ile dobrze pamiętam.  
- Nie.. Proszę.. Żadnych klatek.. – wymamrotał nie-całkiem-przytomny.  
- Zrobiliśmy się zbyt domyślni, hm?  
Na to odpowiedzi już nie było. Wrócił do spania. Natomiast Akashi – do głaskania po włosach. Jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które potrafił robić czule i delikatnie. Przyznawał się do tego nawet sam przed sobą – jednak nie bez dumy.

* * *

_**To wszystko czego chcę  
To wszystko czego mi brak**_  
_**To wszystko czego ja nigdy nie będę miał  
**_

* * *

Im dłużej byli ze sobą, tym bardziej wpływali na siebie nawzajem. Z różnym skutkiem, nieprzewidzianymi konsekwencjami, zaskoczeniem dla znajomych – ale wpływali. Zmiany były małe, ale znaczące. Nadrabiali braki w sobie, swojej osobowości.

Furihata stopniowo kończył z byciem ,,boidupą Seirin". Dzięki związkowi z Akashim zrozumiał, że nie jest aż taki beznadziejny. Że nie musi wszystkiego i każdego się bać. Że limity, strach – to wszystko jest tylko w jego głowie. Poprawiał się w koszykówce, nauce, wszystkim – byle tylko choć trochę zbliżyć się do poziomu chodzącej perfekcji, jaką był jego chłopak. Dobrze wiedział, że nigdy nie uda mu się być na równi. Że pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie będzie miał. Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

Akashi nie był w stanie wybyć się swej dumy i sadyzmu. To były wręcz jego kolejne ręce i nogi – nieodłączne. Nie do zmiany. Ale dzięki Furihacie pojął, że nie musi patrzeć na wszystkich z góry. Utrzymywać swojej powagi cały czas. Nie do końca opanował jeszcze sztukę empatii, ale zwracał nieco większą uwagę na uczucia innych. Nawet przestał nosić przy sobie czerwone nożyczki – symbol terroru (i posłuszeństwa Midorimy). Nim poznał Furihatę, wydawało mu się, że ma wszystko. A nawet jeśli nie – to może to nadrobić. Pieniędzmi, autorytetem.  
Ale chwilę. Tym nie da się pozyskać prawdziwej, wzajemnej miłości. Prawda? Mógł sobie wmawiać, że jej nie potrzebuje. Wyśmiewać. Przecież to można nabyć, jak wszystko.  
Dla każdego nadchodzi jednak taki moment, kiedy odczuwa brak. Brak uczuć wyższych. Nie przyznawał się do tego przed nikim, ale w gruncie rzeczy był ciekawy, jak to jest. Mieć ukochaną osobę. I czym ją pozyskać. Furihata nie był jego miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia – z początku był tylko doskonałym kandydatem do eksperymentów. Bojaźliwy i na wszystko się zgodzi.  
Z czasem jednak pojął, że nie wyobraża sobie, by jego ,,kandydat" należał do kogoś innego. Że musi być właśnie jego. Tylko i wyłącznie.

Na obecnym etapie związku w przyszłość patrzą z ciekawością. Ciekawością, czego jeszcze nauczą się o sobie nawzajem, jak uzupełnią pełne braki, jak na siebie wpłyną. Jak bardzo i jak długo będą się kochać.  
Czas jest nieomylny, i z pewnością wszystko pokaże.

* * *

Dzień dobryyy, wracam po przerwie od ,,Kolorów miłości". 8D  
Myślę, że chyba powinnam zmienić dilera. Potem wychodzą z tego jakieś dziwne rzeczy..


End file.
